Nightmares and New futures
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Everyone knows about Barts future. When he has a nightmare he goes to the one person he can think of. Wally. As he comforts him Wally makes Bart a promise. And in the end.. Wally kept it! Rated T cause I'm catious. Might become a series of oneshots. Don't know yet!
1. Chapter 1

Wally wasn't sure why Bart had come to his home instead of going to his uncle.. no grandparents. But the kid was already here, somewhere, but here. Wally followed after the blur. At a walking pace. By the time he found him, Bart was sitting cross-legged on his bed. Clutching his pillow like it was his life line. Wall couldn't remember the time he had seen his life loving hyper active cousin so upset. He sighed and walked over to sit next to him on the bed.

"Bart what happened?"

Bart didn't really answer. He just cried and buried his head farther in the pillow. Wally actually felt bad for the kid. He never hated him. No, the contrary actually. Wally saw himself in the kid and in all honestly he actually expected him to get in all sorts of trouble. And judging by the number of calls he had gotten from school, the local Wal-mart, and other various places Bart had gotten himself in a lot of trouble. Hilarious as it was, Wally still had to 'put the law down' on the last adventure failure Bart had gotten himself into.

"Bart" Wally tried softer.

Bart looked up at him. His eyes red and puffy. Tears still falling. Wally smiled warmly and pulled the kid into an embrace. Bart grabbed the front of Wally's night-shirt and clenched it in his fist as he buried his face in his chest. Wally rubbed his back and held him closer. After a couple of minutes Bart seemed to calm. His sobs turning into soft whimpers. His smaller fist still clutching the shirt as Wally pulled him back slightly. Using his thumbs to wipe away stray tears Wally asked again.

"Bart what happened? Are you hurt?"

Bart shook his head. He thought for a minute and opened up. He told Wally everything. from his time as a fugitive to being caught and turned into a slave. Everything. Including his actually mission and why he was sent to the past. Wally knew his cousin had gone through something very horrible. But he had no idea it was that bad.

In all honesty Wally didn't really know how to try to help his cousin. There was nothing he could do, it had already happened.

"You had a nightmare didn't you"

It wasn't really a question as it was a statement. Bart nodded and Wally did what his uncle had done all those years ago. He pulled him back to his chest and layed back into the bed. Bart snuggled up into his grip. His head resting on his chest. Bart didn't really move, but Wally didn't need him to know he was still awake. Close to sleep but fighting to stay awake.

He tucked Bart's head under his chin and rubbed small circles on Bart's back. A couple minutes later sleep had won the fight and Bart was out like a light. Wally smiled as he looked down at his sleeping cousin. He was so peaceful when he slept. Yep this is something Wally could diffidently get used to. A younger brother. He liked the sound of that.

"Bart I promise you, you will never be alone again. The reach will be defeated and you will have a family" Wally whispered into Bats ear. The last thing he remembered was Bart snuggling deeper into his arms before sleep over took him.

* * *

***6 years later****

Wally was The Flash. Barry was still alive thanks to Bart. Speaking of Bart, he was now the new Kid Flash or baby flash depends on who you asked. Artemis and Wally did get married and had twins on the way. 2 months and the couple couldn't wait.

Sadly Bart's mother died during birth and his father had passed away as well. Not in the line of duty. He got sick. his mom died shortly after that. Wally and Artemis ended up adopting the kid like his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris had done for him years ago. There was a new Young Justice team and Bart was on it. But he liked to spend as much time at home as he could.

Things had diffidently changed. Jason was alive and took Tim in after he ran away from the manor. Dick had stayed Nightwing. Not surprisingly nobody really talked to Bruce much anymore. All those years of being the Bat and scaring everyone finally caught up with him.

Kaldur had united his true father and Aquaman. He and Raquel had a son. Along with Conner and M'Gann who had gotten married and were expecting.

Wally stood in the cave looking at all the familiar surroundings. He didn't say much and there wasn't much noise until..

SPLASH

He's drenched and someone was laughing. He turned to the person that he heard laughing and saw Bart. When Bart was able to look up at him his eyes widened and he took off. Wall smiled and shouted

"BART!"

And the chase was one. Wally caught him some minutes later. He had gained speed as he got older. He wrapped his arms around his kid and tickled his sides. Bart squirmed and laughed. This future was a way brighter one. As he kept tickling the day lights out of the kid he had come to think of as his kid brother Wally couldn't help but think that he had kept his promise he had made that night years ago. Little did Wally know that Bart had thought the same thing.

Yep. Wally had kept his promise. Bart had gotten what he always wanted. He had a family in this new future. Granted it wasn't his real parents, he was just as happy. He wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

I dont know just liked the idea of a Wally and Bart story. Hoped you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Wally was worried. No that was an understatement. He was panicking. He couldn't find Bart anywhere. And he looked everywhere he has known Bart to run off to.

It was Saturday so that meant Bart was allowed to go out 'exploring'. But he always had to tell either Artemis or himself where he was going. It was one of the rules that was set up. After the first time he had run off. Something about going to run the great wall of China. He was called while at work by Chinese cops to come get his sidekick before they kicked him out of China. Bart was grounded for a month, well he was supposed to be but Wally was a softy and the kid knew it. But that's a story for another time.

Anyway. Artemis had woken up this morning and went to wake up Bart. Only to find the kids bed still made (Something that was never seen after Bart was in it) and screamed. Wally fearing the worst came running into the room and asked what was wrong. That's when Artemis pointed at the bed and told him to find her 'baby'. That kid was really going to get it.

So he went to the next person he knew could help. Uncle Barry and Grandpa Jay. But soon enough he had the old team, Jason, Speedy's 'older brother', and his family searching for the missing kid.

It took a couple of hours. But they found him. Along with Beast Boy, Garth, Roy (younger), and Tim. Imagine their surprise.

* * *

** With Bart****

He knew he was in for it. But when he got a call from Cyborg telling him to come to the Titans Tower. He ran. Looking back now he probably should have left a note or something. He also knew that Wally and Artemis were probably worried sick right now.

He was taken out of his thoughts when the freaky stretchy lady hit him at super speed and he went flying into a wall. He groaned as he sat up, that was going to leave a mark. He got to his feet and hit her back. They danced back and forth for a while. Until the Titans had showed up. Robin had her down quick and they returned to the tower.

But when they got there they were met by a group. And they didn't look happy.

* * *

**normal***

Wally and Artemis let out a breath. As did Barry and Jay. He saw robin stiffen and shuffled his feet. Jason and Dicks eyes widened. They same was happening for Beast Boy, Roy and Garth. Jason broke the awkwardness.

"Timmy?"

Robin didn't have time to say anything before he was pulled into a tight hug by Jason or Red Hood and Nightwing.

"Where the hell have you been baby bird? Do you know how fucking worried we were?"

Robin blushed and hugged his brothers back. Cyborg just looked confused. Bart looked up as he was surrounded by shadows. He looked up and flinched at the angry looks he was receiving from Wally and Artemis. Not to mention Barry and Jay. They didn't miss the flinch. They knew what Bart had gone through when he was younger and their gazes softened.

Wally pulled him into his arms as him and Artemis hugged him. When he was set down Wally landed a few well-aimed smacks to his backside and he jumped. He gave Wally a look that said 'OW what was that for?'

"Don't even think you didn't deserve that Bartholomew. Super healing or not next time you leave and not tell anyone where your going you won't sit for a week. Understand"

He nodded and looked back down to his feet. Wally's red gloved hand caught his chin and he forced him to look up at him. Their whole demeanor changed. Wally was back to his usually happy joking self. Artemis was running her hand through his hair as e leaned into her side. And Barry and Jay were catching up.

Jason had picked up robin.. or Tim as he was now with his mask pulled off. Dick commented about how short Tim was still. Tim didn't seem to mind. He was resting his head on Jason's shoulder, his eyes slowly closing as Jason rubbed his back while talking with Dick. Apparently all those late training and sleepless nights were catching up with him.

Bart didn't even know he was swaying until Wally had picked him up. That's when he remembered that he hadn't eaten after his run in with Madam Rouge. Wally must have known because he gave him a small power boasting bar. He ate it but didn't try to get down. He just laid his head down on Wally's shoulder. Wally looked over at him while talking to Dick and Jason and smiled, running a cal,ing hand through his hair.

So in the end. Wally and Artemis had taken Bart home, he had by then fallen asleep on Wally's shoulder. They invited Barry and Jay over for lunch. Along with Joan and Iris. Then they left. Saying they had left the twins with a babysitter. After them Jason, who was still carrying the sleeping Tim, and Dick left. Then Connor and Magan with Beast Boy and Roy with Arsenal (younger Roy) and Raquel and Kaldur with Garth.

The remaining Titans could only watch as the older siblings took their younger siblings and left. They weren't seen for a while.

* * *

So I saw the Teen Titans episode "Lightspeed" and thought it would be cool if it was Bart instead of Wally. And added the Older Siblings. And I kind of thought that this was a couple years after Roy was found by 'Roy' so their both in here. And Jason is alive. Anyway hoped you liked it! Im taking requests cause im kind of stuck!


	3. Chapter 3

The twins were turning 5 today and Bart knew he should have been happy for them. But in all honesty he felt like now that they could walk that he would be forgotten about. It just hasn't been the same since they were born. He was being forgotten. In all honesty he really should have seen this coming. Mya and Jak were Wally and Artemis's own kids, and he wasn't even Wally's real brother.

So seriously he should have seen it coming. I mean it started early this week.

***Flashback 1***

Bart wasn't thrilled but hey what kid got to say they got to go to Russia than take a pit stop in Japan. Not very many. He was smiling like crazy. now all he had to do was find Wally or find Artemis cause she would know where Wally was.

He zoomed to the fridge and grabbed an apple. Thas when he found the note.

It said : Dear Bart. We are at the park. Won't be back till later. Stopping at Barry's for dinner. Didn't think you wanted to come. We left money on the counter so you can order a pizza or somthing if you wanted to. The twins say bye - Wally + Artemis

Ugh stupid twins they ruin everything.

***FlashBack 2****

And then the latest.

Wally and Artemis asked him to watch the twins while they talked wtih M'gann and Connor about a playdate. He really didn't want to watch them but he coldn't say no. And to be truthfull he wasn't really watching them either. But his head turned when there was a crash.

They had to of heard that outside. He threw himself on the floor and tried to pick up all the peices before they came inside, but luck wasn't on his side today.

The adults ran inside and Artemis froze. Her vase. Her eyes started to water. M'gann and Connor had ushered the twins out the front door to play with Mark and Sam.

Wally shook his head. " Go to your room Bart"

Bart gave him a 'are you serious' look.

"But Wally I didn't do it the twins_"

Wally stopped him firmly

"NO Bart its always the twins. Hiw would they beable to reach the vase if it was all the way ontop of the table? I didn't think so. Now go to your room. Your grounded for lying"

"But Wally"

"NOW Bart"

Bart frowned and shoved past Wally. Knocking in to him, causing Wally to bump back intot he wall.

"I hate you" he mumbled before storming up stairs and slamming his door behind him. He didn't have to take this. Heck he didn't have to stay. It was obvious they didnt want him here.

So he ran away.

****Present time***

Wally shook his head and walked back outside. He smiled as Mya and Jak played with Sam and Mark. He sat down beside Artemis. She looked up at him.

"Where's Bart?"

Wally breathed before responding.

"He tried to convinse me that he didn't break the vase and the twins broke it. So I told him to go to his room and that he was grouinded for lying"

Artemis was about to say something when Mya ran up to her and pulled on her pant leg.

"mommy mommy guess what"

The parents smiled. And Artemis replied. "What sweety?"

"Me and Jak were playing and he decided that he wanted to try to reach the table like you and daddy and he thought the vase was pretty but it didn't belong on the table and he grabbed it but I fell and he fell off my shoulders and the vase smashed mommy."

Artemis eyes widdened and she looked back up at Wally. His eyes widdened to. He got up and ran inside andup to Bart's room. He openned the door. Bart was gone.

"BART"

He ran out the back just in time to see Bart jumping over the fence. He ran after him.

It didn't take very long. Wally had caught Bart around the waist just as he took his step to jump into superspeed.

He squirmed in Wally's arms.

"NO let me go. I hate you. You hate me. You and Artemis hate me. Its all those stupid twins fault." Bart screamed as he pounded on Wallys chest. Wally just pulled him into a tighter hug.

"NO Bart kiddo thats not true. We love you kiddo. Mya told us what happened. I'm soo sorry I didn't beleive you. Will you forgive me?"

Bart smirked. "I don't know Walls. I mean you did hurt my fellings. Wally laughed and dug his fingers into Barts sides. He shreaked with laughter.

"OK okok I forgive you stopp ahhstaopp"

Wally laughed and did as he was asked. HE ruffled Barts hair and they walked back to the front of the house. Once there Artemis had grabbed Bart into a hug as well. Once she pulled back she bopped him on the head.

"Don't you ever run away like that again mister"

"Yes ma'am"

They laughed. Yep Bart was one of a kind. But he was their's

* * *

Soo sorry i havent updated in forever OGT's are this week. But i am going to try to update sooner. but if not then it will be on friday. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
